


Monster

by Woon



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Relationships, does it need more tags let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Angst. Not the fairytale ending the reader wanted.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble request from a friend. Also a warm up to me writing the Lost Boys fic I need to finish writing.

  A week had passed and his touched still burned your skin, shivering in the night air, trying not to think of him. Whispers on the wind, his voice in your head, it feels like he's mocking you. “Please stop.” Barely recognizing your own voice, “What have you done to me?”

    Almost screaming at someone draping a coat across your shoulders, a hand clamping over your mouth. His voice in your ear, “You'll scare your mother, (y/n).” Removing his hand from your mouth, slowly. 

    “David.” You didn't look at him, afraid to see him for what he is… monster, vamp- you couldn't finish the thought.

     “Miss me?” He tried to kiss you, frowning when you pulled away. “Fairytale not going the way you wanted it, princess?” The words slightly mocking, “This is what you asked for, (y/n).”

      “No. I didn't ask for this…” A cold breeze hits you causing you to shrink into his coat. 

       David grabbed you by the chin, tilting your head, forcing you to look at him, “You asked me to make you mine. This is part of the package.” 

        Words said in an intimate moment, taking on a more sinister result. “I don't want to be this..” Tears streaming, David wiped a few away with his free hand, leaning in to try once more for a kiss. You didn't pull away this time...

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this leave a kudos. If you love it leave a message. If you hate it let me know politely how to fix it, so I can improve.


End file.
